


Before the Fall of Rome

by badgerling



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares and barely remembered alternate realities that didn't happen are keeping Daniel awake. (post-<i>Continuum</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall of Rome

Daniel wasn't really sure what woke him up. It wasn't that he was all that used to sleeping through the night anyway, considering most of his evenings were spent at the SGC, sleeping in a room that never really felt like home and with alarms going off every two hours like clockwork. The few consecutive nights he got to spend in his own apartment in his own bed, Daniel usually found himself actually missing the two hour alarms.

He'd fallen into bed earlier this evening almost as soon as he got home, though. Standing in one place, listening to the Tok'ra drone on and on (and on) about crimes real, imagined, and embellished, that had made even him a little antsy. The fact that he'd been standing with Jack (who had very little patience for the Tok'ra in general) and Mitchell (who couldn't even stand still during short briefings) had only made it that much worse when he'd started picking up on their nervous energy. By the time the team had left the Tok'ra homeworld, Daniel had been exhausted from everyone else's constant movement, constant questions about translating, and the boredom that had set in right about the fifth planet Ba'al was credited with enslaving.

But now he was wide awake, for no apparent reason, in the middle of the night.

He could hear something from the front of the apartment, not loud enough to wake him up, more white noise than anything, and his mind helpfully supplied the source: Jack, doing something he probably shouldn't be doing at three in the morning.

Obviously, there had been better places for Jack to spend the night. There were rooms in the SGC, Landry had a guest room, the Air Force would pay for a hotel, and there was always the option of just flying back to D.C. Jack enjoyed being contrary, though, and more importantly, he appeared to enjoy being contrary to _Daniel_ more than almost anything else in the world. So he'd shrugged off the other suggestions that Daniel had made about where he could stay, and he'd made himself quite at home on the couch with blankets and pillows that Daniel was fairly certain Jack had given him just for these occasions.

When he was completely honest with himself, Daniel didn't mind that so much, but it was more fun (and expected) to argue the point.

Daniel exhaled, rolling onto his stomach and attempting to go back to sleep. He needed it. His body was still tired, but his mind was awake, and now that he knew that the noise Jack was making was there, he couldn't ignore it. He could only focus on it, breaking it down from white noise into something recognizable. ESPN, a station that Daniel was definitely sure he'd canceled ages ago when he'd started spending more time at work and less time at home.

Of course, he could have been wrong about that, but there was also a slight chance that Jack had spent the last six hours reordering cable because he was bored.

That thought made Daniel sigh again, roll onto his back, and fling his arm over his eyes. Because the thought of Jack changing anything in his apartment led to worries about Jack changing _everything_ , and that thought was only going to keep Daniel up longer. He finally gave up even pretending to try and fall asleep again, swinging his legs off the bed and forcing himself to his feet.

His bare feet were silent on the carpet as he moved down the hallway. Daniel had half expected Jack to be asleep, that Daniel could just turn the television off and go back to his own bed for at least a few more hours, but he wasn't really that surprised to find Jack still awake, beer in hand, watching a hockey game from the eighties on ESPN classic. Jack didn't acknowledge his presence, and Daniel probably could have slipped back to his room and left his friend to his nightly activity of beer and sports.

Instead, Daniel slipped into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Jack without saying a word, at least immediately. When he did finally speak it was simply to say, "I don't remember there being beer in the fridge."

It was true. Daniel didn't drink, except in extenuating circumstances, usually when someone had died or was dying or getting reassigned to a desk job all the way across the country. Daniel had long ago stopped stocking beer in his apartment because those nightly visits from Jack had turned weekly, then monthly, and now yearly over the long period of time they'd been friends.

"I made a run," Jack said with a shrug, like it was the most natural thing in the world to make a midnight beer run alone while sleeping over at a friend's house. Daniel just accepted it, because it was perfectly normal. If one's name happened to be Jack O'Neill. They sat in silence after that, Jack watching the game and Daniel mostly staring at the blurred but brightly colored light from the television because he'd left his glasses back in the bedroom.

It wasn't until the game cut to commercial that Jack said anything else, finally breaking that comfortable silence to say, "I didn't mean to wake you." It was the closest thing to an apology that Daniel was likely to get, even though he didn't need one.

Daniel shook his head, turning his gaze up to Jack and being a little bit thankful that Jack was close enough that Daniel could actually see him, even in the dark, even without glasses. "You didn't." Daniel wasn't going to explain further. It could have just ended there, and the two of them could have returned to that silence. Daniel couldn't stop himself from adding, "I had a bad dream."

He wasn't entirely sure where that had come from. Nightmares and bad dreams had never, really been a problem for Daniel, even after everything they'd been through, even after everything he'd lost. But beyond just knowing that he'd had this dream, that was it. He had no idea what could possible had bothered him that much, and he knew Jack well enough to know Jack was about to ask about the details.

"Why are you still awake? Shouldn't you still be on Washington time?" Daniel remembered how hard it was to get Jack to be on time to anything, usually because he slept like the dead.

"You know me, Daniel. I was just getting _so_ worked up reliving the twelve hours of my life that, as of today, I will never get back," Jack replied with a roll of his eyes. Daniel knew that, eventually, they'd work their way back around to what had bothered Daniel enough to keep him awake, but for the moment, Jack was off-track.

"You weren't even paying attention to most of that, Jack. Even when I was trying to translate, you kept getting distracted by the shiny bits on your uniform," Daniel said, falling easily back into the familiar rhythm of arguing with Jack.

"I was not distracted. I really had to pee. You'd think the Tok'ra would be nice enough to clearly mark and label the bathrooms," Jack replied, but Daniel was no longer listening. It was a joke. He knew it was, but that one little joke sparked something, a half buried memory of something that had never happened, of Jack, bleeding out on the floor of a pyramid a million miles from home. It was clear, startling, and heart-wrenching, and even sitting in his living room, safe and alive, the shock of the image brought tears to his eyes that never actually fell and made Daniel sit up and double over at the same time.

"Daniel?" The laughter was gone from Jack's voice now, his hands steady and strong on Daniel's shoulders. His beer was forgotten, and Daniel distantly heard it thud against the floor, and he could smell the musty scent of it as it spilled out into the carpet.

"You died," Daniel managed, his voice soft and muffled by the hand pressed against his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was trying to keep the rest of the dream buried in the back of his mind, hoping that by stopping himself from talking it would also serve to stop himself from remembering.

"No..." Jack drew the word out like he was trying to figure out just what Daniel was talking about without having to force Daniel to actually say it. Daniel shook his head, taking his arm from around his stomach, letting it come down against Jack's knee, his hand bunching in the fabric of Jack's pants. The image from the dream, that Ba'al had somehow gotten free, stabbed Jack through the heart, it was all too vivid.

It was like he'd lived it once, relived it in his dream, but was experiencing it again for the first time. Daniel had to fight for the air to breath, forcing his lungs to work, to ignore the phantom sand that tickled the back of his throat, before he could finally finish saying, "The dream. You died."

Daniel worried that Jack would laugh it off as just a dream. Daniel thought that maybe he should because it wasn't real, it was just a dream, but for that one moment when everything came rushing back, it felt so very real. Instead, Jack's hands remained on Daniel's shoulders only long enough to pull him into a hug. Daniel found himself pressed against Jack's shoulder, a strong hand moving to the back of Daniel's head to hold him in place.

It was comforting. Really, and it was probably the only thing that could ease the bad dreams and nightmares away from Daniel's mind. Daniel let his forehead rest against Jack's shoulder, and he tried to focus on his breathing. The warmth eased the shaking he hadn't even noticed until it disappeared, and it was weird, he knew it was, just how comforting Jack smelled right then. Like home, but Daniel also knew that that was crazy talk.

"It was just a dream," Jack said, his voice low, his mouth close enough to Daniel's ear that his breath sent a faint shiver through Daniel's body for reasons he didn't really want to name. Daniel exhaled against Jack's shoulder, lifting his head and moving back from the embrace. But not out of it completely, because every time he took a deep breath, he could feel Jack's chest against his, and right then, Daniel needed that tiny point of contact to keep himself centered.

"I know, Jack," Daniel replied. "Very, erm, visceral reaction, that's all." That was an understatement. He knew it, and judging from the skeptical look on his face, Jack knew it too. Daniel was suddenly aware of the little things again, like the beer soaking into the carpet, the sound of the hockey game, the feeling of Jack's hand still heavy on the back of his head.

"You're just not used to the idea of someone else biting the big one, that's all. So used to it being you that dies," Jack replied, but his smile was tight, there was no humor in it, and it didn't reach his eyes. When Daniel laughed in response, it was dry, a little bitter, and it matched Jack's smile.

"Don't joke about that, Jack." It was an order, one only someone like Daniel could get away with. He kept his head bowed, focusing on the hand on the back of his head, the point of contact when he breathed that sent a spike of warmth through him. It was grounding, that's all. It kept him in the here and now of the dark room illuminated only by the television. His eyes had fallen shut as he counted his breaths, falling back on old techniques that Teal'c had taught him, back when he was trying to remember names and faces and things he'd seen.

That was the only reason he missed the way Jack was watching him, but he couldn't miss the way Jack's hand tightened just a little, applying enough pressure to get Daniel lift his head. He stared at his friend with a questioning look, but he didn't get a chance to ask what Jack wanted. Or needed. Or to thank him. Or to do anything really, because that pressure on the back of his head changed into a gentle push forward, and the next thing Daniel really knew was that his lips were against Jack's.

As far as first kisses went, it wasn't exactly mind blowing.

Part of that had to do with surprise because out of all the reactions Daniel expected from having a bad dream and an even worse reaction, Jack actually kissing him was not one of them. The rest of it had to do with neither one of them apparently having any idea how to do this. Most of Daniel's experience had been one-offs on far distant planets that he really didn't want to talk about, and Jack's sex life had never really been a topic of discussion on those long, _long_ overnight missions. The few times Daniel had asked questions about it, Jack had changed the subject and gotten Daniel off on some kind of tangent.

Now he was thinking maybe he should have pressed the issue. He parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss enough that it shocked Jack back to his senses. The other man's hands came to his shoulders and pushed him back, leaving Daniel confused and breathing a little too heavily for his liking. He licked his lips, obviously just trying to make the tingling stop and not trying to recapture the taste of his best friend.

"Jack," he finally managed, but he didn't say anything else. He didn't really know _what_ to say actually. He could have shrugged it all off. He could have blamed his own reaction on the nightmare, argued away Jack's actions as just a distraction technique that had, honestly, worked. But he couldn't find the words, right then, so he settled for clearing his throat.

"Daniel." Jack had somehow managed to turn his name into an order. From just one word, Daniel understood all of it. He got that he needed to be quiet, to for once not over-analyze everything, and he wondered, just a little, if that was what Jack meant or if that was just what Daniel was hoping he meant. Instead of sitting back and letting the both of them think things through, it was Daniel who leaned forward this time.

He caught Jack off guard, his mouth parted like he was going to add more to that admonition to keep quiet. Honestly, Daniel was more worried than anything. All the soothing words and worried hugs in the world wouldn't have kept his mind from replaying that nightmare over and over again. The kiss, though? The kiss kept his mind firmly in the now, firmly on how very solid and how very alive Jack felt right then.

For a moment, Jack didn't respond, and Daniel worried that that kiss had been one moment a little too far. Then Jack's hands move from his shoulders, down to his waist, fingers pressing against the thin material of Daniel's t-shirt, and Daniel let his fingers curl in the fabric of Jack's shirt, bunching it up at the other man's shoulders. This time the kiss was a little more certain, a little less desperate, a little warmer, and when Jack's tongue darted out to touch his lower lip, Daniel couldn't help the shiver that raced through him or the shaky little moan that followed.

The sound probably should have startled them both, made them both realize what the hell they were doing. But Daniel's wasn't really thinking about anything, and Jack only seemed encouraged, and maybe Daniel would be more inclined to back away if Jack hadn't moved. The solid weight of Jack's chest against his made it made easy to move back, bringing his leg up to brace against the couch. He thought, briefly, about telling Jack to stop, but it wasn't a real solid thought or even a legitimate urge. It was just what he _should_ do, that this was his best friend, and if it didn't stop now, things were going to get weird.

Suddenly Daniel didn't really care, not when Jack's hands moved from Daniel's waist to Daniel's hips, lifting up and pulling him down a little. The kiss broke as Jack moved between Daniel's legs, and for a moment, Jack looked up at him, like he was asking permission for something. Words had never been Jack's strong suit, and not for the first time, words were failing Daniel. He was just going to blame that on the kiss, and the feeling of Jack O'Neill situated very firmly between his thighs.

Instead of answering some unasked question, Daniel leaned forward, his mouth reclaiming Jack's. His hand moved up from Jack's shoulder, fingers tangling in the short hairs at the back of Jack's neck. He drew his leg up a little more, his knee resting against Jack's hip. That movement made his own hips press up against the weight of Jack pressing down, and Daniel was pretty sure he was going to see stars for weeks when he felt the rough fabric of Jack's jeans through the thinner fabric of his own pajama pants.

Daniel wasn't entirely sure what his hands were doing. One was still gripping Jack's hair, giving himself something to hold on to, or just making sure that Jack wasn't going to slip away somehow. But the other had moved from Jack's shoulder the second he really processed how close Jack was and how hard they both were. His fingers had twisted in the pillows and blankets that were still piled, unused, on that end of the couch, but Daniel was only a little startled to find that hand had found its way to waistband of Jack's pants.

Startled, sure, but he didn't hesitate as his fingers slipped beneath the waistband, pressing against Jack's skin. Not the first time there'd been skin-to-skin contact, after all, they'd been friends for years. But this was different, this was intimate, and it made Jack pull back from the kiss with a laugh, his hand coming down to capture Daniel's wrist. For a brief second, Daniel wasn't really sure what had gone wrong.

Jack wanted this as much as Daniel did. Daniel could feel that much, a hardness pressed against his thigh that Daniel was having a really hard time ignoring, but that laugh had thrown him off.

"Jack?" Laughter wasn't really the reaction Daniel had been going for, and he hesitated for a moment before lifting his eyes to actually look at Jack. He opened his mouth, ready to ask a hundred questions that would probably knock them both out of the moment, but he never got the chance to say a word. Jack's mouth was pressed against his again, the kiss pushing them both back against the couch. Jack's hand remained around Daniel's wrist, though, and Daniel couldn't really shake the feeling that he had done something wrong.

Kiss or no kiss.

That thought disappeared the second Daniel felt rather than saw or heard his other hand, the one not currently holding his wrist still, fiddling with the zipper on his jeans. The kiss broke as Jack tore his mouth away to look down the length of both their bodies, and Daniel instinctively followed Jack's gaze. The sight of Jack pulling his dick out of his pants was just enough to get a groan out of Daniel's throat as he pressed his head back against the pile of blankets and pillows.

He swallowed, his mouth and throat suddenly very dry. Obviously, he really hadn't done anything wrong, and that sudden thought got a laugh, completely unbidden. And now it was Jack's turn to tilt his head and give Daniel a searching look.

And an order. "Daniel." Just his name again, and it was enough to get Daniel to swallow hard and try to keep the blush he could feel curling up his neck at bay.

"Sorry. I just. Um, we're doi-..." The words were cut off as Jack pulled Daniel's hand forward, actually guiding Daniel's fingers along the length of him, and for that moment where he was simply touching, Jack's hand gentle on his wrist like both of them were still looking for some kind of permission. But Daniel knew enough to curl his fingers around Jack, drawing his hand back slowly and pulling a sharp exhale from him.

Daniel was watching Jack's face carefully, always making sure this was okay. Because this was new. Friends for years, sure, more in those rare moments when Daniel actually let himself want this and didn't overthink it and talk himself out of the wanting, but this was uncharted. They were off the map, and Daniel wanted to get it right. He needed to get this right.

Jack's expression, eyes closed, unguarded, was enough. Because Daniel could read his friend better than anyone else on the planet, better than Carter, better than Teal'c. This was the first time in a very long time that Daniel could really remember Jack actually looking relaxed. Figured that it would take Daniel's hand around his cock to make that happen, but Daniel got a little thrill, a faint smile on his mouth as he rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder, knowing that he had a hand in causing that.

Jack's hand remained at Daniel's wrist, even as Daniel's grip tightened gently, not enough to hurt, but enough to add a little friction. It made Jack's back bow, his hips thrusting into Daniel's fist, and the sound Jack made let Daniel know that that little movement was entirely involuntary. Jack's hand finally left Daniel's wrist, coming up to press against the cushion of the couch by Daniel's side.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jack's knuckles turn white as his fingers twisted in the fabric of the couch, and Daniel started moving his hand faster, up and down the length of Jack, his thumb teasing along the vein that he found there. The feeling of it should have been weird. It wasn't like he had that much experience with this, at least not on someone else, and definitely never on Jack. Daniel considered asking why they'd waited so long, but any questions were chased away when Jack's hand left the couch cushion and pressed against Daniel's side, under the hem of his t-shirt.

For that one moment, Daniel couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything beyond just how good Jack's fingers felt against his own suddenly very warm skin. His complete inability to think clearly only got worse when Jack's hand moved down the curve of his back. the touch was almost hesitant, like Jack of all people wasn't sure what to do next. Or, Daniel reasoned, wasn't really sure what he'd be allowed to do.

Daniel let his eyes trail down their bodies again. The lights weren't good enough to really see what was going on, and even with his glasses things still would have been fuzzy, but he knew what he wanted, and honestly, this really wasn't the time to still be wearing clothes. That thought was immediate and so very clear in Daniel's head as he took his hand off of Jack's cock to pull his own shirt off and drop it to the floor.

Daniel lifted his hips then (a move that got a reaction that was even better that just his hand as their hips pressed together, hardness against hardness, even with the fabric of his pajama pants between them, and Daniel cataloged that away for later), and hooking his fingers in the elastic band, slid the clothing down off his hips. It bunched at his knees, though, and Daniel could only make a frustrated sound.

That got another laugh from Jack, short and warm, his breath on Daniel's neck and causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. The laughter died, though, when Jack seemed to realize just what Daniel had done. There was silence as he lifted up, arm braced against the back of the couch. His other hand came down between them, the palm of his hand grazing the underside of Daniel's cock before Jack wrapped his hand around Daniel completed.

Daniel's breathing problem came rushing back, panting as he pressed his head back against the couch. "Daniel?" Jack made his name a question now, though Daniel could hear the smirk in his friend's voice.

"Stop," Daniel said, having to break off his words to breathe. He didn't remember Jack having that much of an effect on him just by touch, but then, Jack had never jerked him off before. Maybe that was a common thing with Jack. Jack took Daniel's one word to actually be an order to stop moving, his hand going still on Daniel and only making Daniel swallow back another frustrated sound. "Stop talking, Jack. Keep doing...that..." His words trailed off as Jack's hand started moving again, and when Daniel looked up at Jack's face, Daniel was pretty sure that smirk had never, actually, faded from Jack's mouth. "Bastard," he muttered, but his words were teasing, breathless, and his smile matched his tone.

"Shush, Daniel," was all Jack said as he shifted his body, pressing his knee against the couch as he better straddled Daniel. Daniel didn't get the chance to make any sounds of protest before he found Jack's body settling down against him again. This time, when he felt Jack's hand wrap around him, he felt the length of Jack pressed against his cock as well. Jack's hand was, somehow, around the both of them.

Daniel wanted to protest that, to say that he was just as capable of doing this, when Jack's hand started to move, stroking them both. And Daniel only saw stars again at that point, bright bursts of light that told him that somewhere between wanting to protest and Jack actually moving, Daniel had clenched his eyes shut. Jack's head was bowed, his forehead resting against Daniel's shoulder, and all Daniel could do was dig his fingers into Jack's shoulder as he tried to hold on.

Daniel could swear that he could feel both their pulses, heartbeats traveling straight up from their dicks to his throat, and it was amazing. Daniel had always had his share of fantasies about Jack's hands. He never quite imagined he'd find out what they felt like like this, and Daniel really couldn't help the involuntary jerk of his hips up against Jack's body, pressing into the solid weight on top of him.

Jack's face moved from Daniel's shoulder to his neck as he felt Jack's body thrust against both his own hand and Daniel's body, and those stars behind Daniel's eyes got bright with each movement. Daniel was only vaguely aware of one of them making soft, needy, hungry sounds, and he was sure he was making most of them, but he could feel the rumble in Jack's chest like a second heartbeat, feel the breath against his neck, and Daniel swore he got even harder with the combination.

He must have, because Jack's hip thrust down hard against Daniel's, and there was a muffled "Shit," against Daniel's throat. Daniel was fairly certain that neither one of them was going to last long at this rate. Or, at least Daniel was pretty sure he wasn't. He'd wanted this for too long. Years, and now he had it, and it was just Jack's hand wrapped around him. He was already gone, though, lost in the feelings, and he could really only imagine what the sex would actually feel like.

"Jack," he muttered, pressing his mouth against Jack's shoulder. His eyes were still closed, squeezed shut against the feeling of Jack's hand and dick pressed against him. Jack's name became a mantra at that point, Daniel repeating it over and over again as Jack's hand sped up again and Daniel's hips couldn't stay still. He wanted more, needed more, but mostly he wanted to know what it would feel like to come with Jack on top of him.

That thought sent a new line of tension singing through Daniel's body, and he knew he was close to that edge, but before he could fully tumble over it, Jack pushed him back against the couch with his other hand just before he pressed his mouth to Daniel's again. The kiss was maybe supposed to be a distraction for them both, but Daniel was too far gone. The kiss was hard, deep, hungry, and somewhere between the feeling of Jack's tongue in his mouth and the older man's teeth tugging on Daniel's lower lip, Daniel came, spilling over Jack's hand, dick, and both their chests.

By the time Daniel's vision cleared, Jack had finished too, and there was a moment where Daniel was actually sad he'd missed it. He opened his mouth to say something about that, but Jack silenced him with another kiss. It didn't last long, though, because both of them were out of breath, Daniel panting almost in time with Jack.

Jack moved then, reaching out for one of their shirts, Daniel's, he knew since Jack was still mostly clothed, the bastard,and he used it to wipe up most of their shared mess. Daniel laughed a little as the shirt brushed a ticklish spot, one he'd forgotten about long ago, and Jack actually looked at him and raised an eyebrow just slightly. It was an expression he obviously picked up from Teal'c.

"That tickles," Daniel said, thinking he should probably move to help but he still felt boneless. And comfortable. And really, really reluctant to move. Jack was warm. Jack was everything in that moment, and Daniel knew he was exhausted when he really processed that thought.

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, well, your hands are cold," Jack muttered, giving him a tight smile, and Daniel felt a faint stab of fear, like they were going to talk about what happened just long enough for Jack to mention he'd changed his mind. Daniel swallowed, opening his mouth to say something, anything, probably just more babble about not wanting Jack to disappear again, like maybe this was just a really good dream.

"We should shower," was all that came out instead, and Daniel instantly regretted it. Because Jack had obviously changed his mind. Obviously. Daniel was overthinking things again, and he knew it. He should just bask, accept the afterglow and deal with the consequences in the morning.

"Later," was all Jack said, tossing the shirt back to the floor. Daniel didn't move right then, terrified that Jack was talking about leaving. Really leaving. Instead, Jack sat up a little. Not enough to really move, but enough to grab the neck of his shirt and pull it over his head. Then Jack settled back down against him, and when he kissed Daniel this time, it came with a promise. Or Daniel assumed it did because he sure as hell wouldn't kiss his best friend like that if that's all he wanted. Friends, not even the kind with benefits.

"Sleep first, Daniel. And no more nightmares. I'm really not sure I can handle something like that again so soon," Jack finished as he placed his arms around Daniel's waist, rolling him over and letting him curl against his chest. Daniel didn't protest. Jack wasn't going anywhere. That was good enough for Daniel, and the feeling of Jack actually there, very solid, very real, very alive was enough of a comfort. He tucked his head beneath Jack's chin and he was asleep in seconds, drifting off to the sound of Jack's breathing, even and calm.

Hours later, Daniel knew what woke him up this time. Thankfully, it had nothing to do with bad dreams or good dreams, and Daniel honestly wasn't sure if he even had dreamed anything after falling asleep with his face in the crook of Jack's neck. But there was a loud buzzing that half reminded Daniel of an alarm clock and half of some television show he barely remembered. It actually took a second for his brain to process the sound, taking it from "annoyance" to "cell phone".

Once he realized what it was, he only groaned and turned to curl closer to the warm weight of Jack that was still, so very thankfully, pressed against him. Daniel wasn't entirely sure what he'd been expecting when he woke up. A cell phone call and Jack actually, honestly, still being there wasn't it, though. There had been another very brief second when he went back to thinking this had all been a dream.

He had never been more happy to be wrong in his life.

Daniel made a vague sound of protest that came rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest when Jack moved to reach for the phone. He swore he heard Jack mutter something that sounded like "so damn grumpy" against Daniel's hair. Daniel didn't respond, merely sliding his hands down Jack's side to his hips. The fact that he only encountered skin made him curl even closer, his face pressed against Jack's shoulder. Daniel was smiling against his skin as he waited for Jack to answer the damn phone.

Instead of the other man's gruff voice answering someone thousands of miles away, Daniel only heard a beep and then the clatter of the phone as it fell from the end table to the floor while Jack settled down against him again and cursed the phone.

"Now who's grumpy," Daniel stated, his voice tired. He didn't even bother to keep the smugness out of his voice at Jack refusing to take what was probably a very important call. "You've probably got a plane to catch, Jack," and this time Daniel's voice was a little more reluctant than he wanted. He forced himself to sit back, open his eyes, and then immediately close them as sunlight hit him full-on.

Jack laughed at him then, his hand coming up to the back of Daniel's neck, pressing his head back against Jack's neck. Daniel let himself relax into that touch, into the man curled up around him and with him. "I'll catch a later flight," Jack replied, the laughter still very clear in his voice, and Daniel could only make a sound like he wanted to argue that wasn't entirely serious as he could feel the laughter welling up in him as well. This felt good. So good. Too good? Maybe, but Daniel was determined to enjoy this moment and to worry about the rest later, after Jack really was gone and the reality of what this may or may not be settled in completely.

"I'm too old to sleep on your couch, Daniel," Jack said, and that was enough to pull Daniel out of his thoughts completely as Jack shifted, trying to find a comfortable place to stretch out knees that had been broken and put back together more times than Daniel could count. Daniel knew that he should have offered to move, but he was feeling obstinate and lazy. Only part of that was fear that if they moved from the couch, then that would be it. Jack would go back to Washington, and Daniel would go back to Cheyenne Mountain, and life would go on as it had before the extraction ceremony.

Daniel shook his head, clearing those thoughts away as he brought his arms up to hug Jack's shoulders. He felt a kiss pressed against his temple at that movement and this time, when Jack settled down, he was straddling one of Daniel's legs, letting Daniel curl the other up to cup Jack's hip.

"You can use the bed next time," Daniel said. He probably should have made it a question, or at least an offer. He maybe should have tried not to make it sound so much like an order or an assumption.

"So we're assuming there's a next time?" Daniel didn't reply right away, mostly because the fact that Jack actually made that a question and not an assumption of his own caught him a little off-guard. Couple of years ago, and Daniel probably would have left that decision up to Jack, but that was a long time ago.

This time, Daniel shrugged, his fingers pressing into Jack's shoulder as he said, "There had better be." When Jack laughed this time, Daniel felt it moving through both of them, and it brought a smile to his face just before Jack's hand urged Daniel head back so he could kiss him, really kiss him, tongue sliding across Daniel's lower lip in that way that made Daniel shiver.

When the kiss broke, it was so Jack could pull back, his thumb stroking Daniel's temple as he sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "I'm a horrible influence on you." Daniel was the one laughing this time as he pulled Jack down, into his arms and into another kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, MGM owns them.


End file.
